


A Goal Without A Plan Is A Wish

by gala_apples



Series: There Are No Extra Pieces [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kitsune, Plans, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 03, references to canonical heterosexual pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex with a handful of supernatural beings to become possessed by another supernatural being to save a single human with no in-demand skills? Her extended family is going to disown her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goal Without A Plan Is A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> title is a quote from Antoine de Saint Exupery.
> 
> Written for day one of the twfemslash week, prompt being 'supernatural'.

Allison’s not stupid. She knows what her lineage, her aunts and nephews and everyone adjacent would think. And there’s a lot more _adjacent_ than she thinks Derek knows. There are those who marry in and don’t run away screaming the first time a noose woven with mistletoe comes out. There are the family friends, the people your parents know, who, when you were younger, you ended up calling Auntie Deb or Uncle Jack, even though they’re Chinese or Brazilian and you’ve been middle-American white for generations. And there are the alliances. The people you don’t know, but are in the rolodex for knife skills or experience with kelpies, or an ability to import. The people who toss you a spare of clip wolfsbane bullets when you run out, but fade into the gloom of the woods and don’t call before leaving town. And all those people, those hundreds Allison could Kevin Bacon her way through, they’d all hate what she’s doing now.

The good news is that it’s unlikely they’ll ever find out. It’s not like she’s going to blacklist herself by saying anything, and the chances of Uncle Austin the remote viewer watching her at the exact moment are fairly low.

Allison goes to Kira first, at the end of fifth period. It’s the best time for a whisper of plans. They share the class, and no one else in the know does. 

“I have a plan about Stiles. Can we go to your house to talk about it?”

Kira pauses in the middle of slinging her backpack over her shoulder. “Yeah. Yes, of course. But, uh, is it at all possible to not skip? Since my dad works here he notices quicker than the average parent.”

“Lydia won’t skip either. It’s fine.” After all, you can’t be valedictorian if you piss off all the teachers by not bothering to show up. “Oh, but it’s super important you don’t invite or tell anyone. The idea is kind of specific.”

Kira nods. “Whatever helps Stiles.”

Allison does have to skip last period, unlike the others. It takes a bit of time to drive to the abandoned house Derek sourced for Malia, and whether or not she chooses to come with, Allison will still need to make the round trip.

Malia’s eating through a bag of Doritos when Allison breaks in through the back window. Well, semi-breaks in. The lock’s already broken, she just has to use that to her advantage. Malia’s situational awareness is somewhere between hunter and werewolf; she hears something but doesn’t immediately arm herself.

“I already got food. And books. And an iPod.”

In Allison’s opinion a girl needs more than that to adjust to the real world, but so far it’s been classified not her problem. Derek and Scott have been taking care of it. All Allison really knows is that if Malia goes home there’s a 80/20 chance her dad will recommit her. Since Eichen House is the partial origin of the nogitsune and they all know how well going undercover went with Stiles, as a group they can’t afford Malia being shoved back into a padded room. At least until there’s no chance it’ll affect her. Maybe she does need mental health help, does belong in an institution. After all, it was a voluntary committal the first time. But that can’t happen now, so solitude in a run down for lease house no one will ever look at it is.

Allison moves deeper into the room to really look at Malia. At the slightly confused scowl -Allison’s fairly sure it’s Malia’s default expression, just like Isaac’s is a smirk and Kate’s was fervor- Allison crosses her arms. “I’m not bringing you anything. I’m asking you something.”

“What?”

Allison could go the ‘do you want to save Stiles’ route, same as Kira and Lydia, but she’s not sure that’ll work. For all she knows, Malia might consider her job done, having delivered the photo to Scott. Allison is an Argent, a queen of strategy by nature. She knows she’s better off trying a different angle. “Do you want to kick the ass and destroy the plans of the thing that tried to drill a hole in your skull?”

Malia drops the bag of chips on the floor and doesn’t seem to notice as a handful spill from the foil. “Tell me how.”

“Step one is get in my car.”

The drive is wordless. Not quiet, Malia plays with Allison’s synced iPod the whole time, but wordless. Malia isn’t much of a talker, and Allison is busy balancing safe driving with building a monologue in her head and discarding it, and then building a different one. 

Lydia’s already at Kira’s when they arrive. They’re both sitting on the patterned couch. Allison remains standing, and isn’t at all surprised when Malia chooses the same. Part of Allison wonders what Lydia and Kira small-talked about, but the vast majority of her is focused on how to talk about her idea without sounding like a nympho. Lydia might not mind -Allison happens to know a lot about her sex life, and if there’s ever a girl in charge of her own sexuality, it’s Lydia- but she doesn’t know about the others.

Allison has to reach inside herself for this. With a bit of distance from the trauma Allison can see how her mother’s choices were her own, even as the consequences of them were everyone else’s. The hazards of being a Hunter matriarch. Allison’s in the same position now, she has been since leading her dad and others in the rolodex in taking down the Hale pack. Even as a part of her regrets that, a larger part needs it. Poor choices or not, it gave her experience. It’s that experience in controlling a group that matters now. She has a plan and she deserves being listened to.

“I started to do research on kitsunes.”

“Who didn’t?” Lydia scoffs.

Malia raises her hand, though she doesn’t look embarrassed in the least about her ignorance. It makes sense to Allison. If _she_ was suddenly thrust into a world in which everyone around her knew encyclopedias more than her, she’d unapologetically own her confusion in a way that demanded answers. Actually, that was pretty much how it went down, last year.

“In that research I found a solution. Maybe not to everything, but at the very least to getting the nogitsune out of Stiles.”

“You’re not going to murder him, right? Morell wanted to murder him.” 

Lydia rolls her eyes and sighs. “Great. Another one.”

Allison would match the disdain, except she’s actually far more angry than irritated. “I said _out of_. I know you two know, but for Malia, there are thirteen types of kitsune. Each kind has different skills, though some things are universal, like very slow aging, and gaining a tail per century. And just like people, there are good and bad.”

“Kira’s kind and Stiles’ kind,” Malia summarizes.

“The yako- bad, kukan- void, is what has Stiles. What we need to do is call a zenko kitsune, a good one. Like your mom calling one into Corporal Rhys, you need to call one into one of us.”

Lydia smooths the pleats of her skirt. It’s a nervous tic easily disguised as Lydia Martin, perfect goddess, making sure her wardrobe matches her disposition. “I was possessed before. Not a highlight of my life.”

The decent part of Allison wants to tell Lydia she doesn’t have to be here. The matriarch of the Argent clan who is supremely frustrated that her second in command is ignoring her to instead plan with the man half responsible for his wife’s death isn’t going to say any such thing. Allison needs Lydia and Malia as much as she needs Kira for her plan to have a chance of working. And it has to work, if she’s going to show, rather than tell, all the adults around them why they’re wrong and stupid.

She does, however, have one piece of reassurance that’s true. “It’s not going to be anything like Peter.”

“So what one are you calling? Does it matter? You should tell her if it has to be a specific one,” Malia said, unexpectedly considerate of Kira.

“The zenko chikyu. Good earth kitsune.”

“Why would it come? This one only came because Mom was so full of rage she was empty with it. How am I supposed to make Earth care?” 

Lydia’s already figured it out. Allison can tell by the way she’s pinning her with her stare. But she’s not rejecting it as insane, so Allison has some hope she’ll temper Kira and Malia’s reactions.

“It’s pretty easy, if kind of awkward. As every pagan religion knows, the element of Earth is always about fertility.”

“What.” Malia’s tone is so flat Allison can’t tell if it’s a question, or sarcasm, or one step from fist flailing outrage.

“Our best bet to save Stiles is a sexual frenzy.” Allison refuses to cross her arms. No matter how much she wants to, defensive is one step away from submissive, and that’s not going to happen while she’s in Argent mode.

Lydia blinks her mascara curled lashes at her. “I have no trouble believe that pleasure will call an earth kitsune. After all, venomous revenge called the void kitsune. My question is why bother? We already _have_ a kitsune.”

Kira raises her hand, like Allison’s admittedly slightly fierce lecture has put her back in classroom mode. At least she doesn’t wait to be called on. “Two actually. My mom.”

“Yes, I know. But you’re only seventeen, not a thousand, and your mom doesn’t care if Stiles’ body dies with the nogitsune in it.”

“So we kind of both don’t count?”

“Sorry?” Allison doesn’t particularly mean it as an insult, but nor does she feel bad for stating facts. “But if we called a strong one, but bound it to our will, chikyu would battle kukan. And only it. When possessed kitsune fight, the first move is almost always to debody it. Like coming to the plate in baseball. So chikyu would be back out of the host, kukan would be out of Stiles, and we can stop pretending that everyone we know over twenty doesn’t care so little about our opinions that they’d willingly kill Stiles.”

“If someone does I’ll gut them. Even if I have to use a knife instead of claws.”

Allison’s not quite sure how Malia went from ‘where’s Scott I need to punch him like I punched Stiles for forcing me human’ to ‘anyone who harms him dies’, but she appreciates the enthusiasm. It’ll aid Malia’s determination, and that’s important. Assuming heteronormativity means it’s a more interesting night for a potential kitsune, but it also means the motivation to touch each other is low. 

Except herself, for course. Card carrying pansexual. Literally, for a while. When she came out in France one of the ‘cousins’ made her a business card at her day job claiming Allison to be a professional lover of all genders.

“Why us?”

Allison’s got a whole bullet point list of reasons. In her head only, of course. If her dad can go behind her back with a plan, she can go behind his. 

“A few reasons. One: we’re interesting. The more interesting, the more likely it’ll show up. Immortals get a lot of repetition. If it’s half as old as your mom is, it’s probably gotten bored of one man one woman PIV. Which is the second reason, actually. If it does come, well. We all know from Stiles that kitsune possession means being unable to control yourself. If one of us gets the sudden need to fuck, mortal concerns ignored, better another girl than a guy without a condom.”

Lydia’s expression sours. “Did you spend your sex ed years in Mississippi? That’s what birth control is for, when you can’t trust raging hormones or stupid men with condoms.”

“Okay, true.” The fifth time an over-excited Scott clawed through a condom Allison became grateful for female directed baby prevention.

“You said a few, does that mean there’s a third?” Kira asks. Allison is having trouble reading what she thinks about this. The way she’s twisting her bracelets means something, but Allison hasn’t known her long enough to know what. Kira’s not Lydia.

“Three: think about the guys that are in the know that I could test the theory on. Dad, Sheriff, your dad, Peter? Ugh, and also all illegal, the kind of illegal that’s not fun to attempt anyway. Scott? I’d rather not rebreak my heart. Isaac? Also extremely complicated. Ethan, Aiden? Taken unless I want a threesome, but Danny wouldn’t be interested, and two girls performing for a boy isn’t particularly original either.”

“You didn’t mention Derek?” Kira says.

Lydia reaches across the couch to pat Kira on her fishnet laden leg. “Oh, honey. No. There is some Shakespearian tragedy in that. I’d say more complicated than Isaac, really.”

“So you really think us having a foursome will set everything in motion to free Stiles? And we can just kill the nogit- the kukan without really giving a damn about how it happens?” Kira is smiling, a small little smirk. Allison would guess she’s thinking about her mother’s pet Oni and how they can go to town if their enemy is no longer inhabiting her friend’s body.

“Well, a threesome, actually. Your job is just to focus on calling the chikyu.” It’s not that Allison wouldn't sleep with Kira. All three of the girls in front of her are stunningly hot, in very different fashions. It’s just important that Kira gets her part done. Sex is just sex, not a ritual, if the words aren’t plead. “And best case scenario, the chikyu kicks the shit out of the kukan. I couldn’t find much specific lore, but it makes sense to me that a void kitsune and an earth kitsune would have a larger grudge for being opposing forces, than say a forest kitsune and a music kitsune.”

Malia shrugs. “I’m no shy virgin.” Allison tracks her looking from Lydia on the couch to herself. “Who wants to kiss?” She frowns and adds “you meant now, right? A threesome now?”

Allison is hoping for Lydia to volunteer to go first. Since she hasn’t actually consented to wild experimental sex yet, Malia’s face in Lydia’s manicured hands would be good proof she’s okay with this. What Allison gets is Kira shaking her head and standing up, adjusting her skirt as she does. 

“Guys, I’m on board, but we can’t do this here. My dad’s gonna get home in fifteen minutes. And maybe I’m wrong but this seems like an all night marathon, which will be awkward when he sticks his head into my room because none of the doors lock.”

“Hunter dad.” Hardly better when it comes to privacy. He knows about every person she’s had sexual contact with, but this might be the one that pushes him too far.

“You could-”

Lydia interrupts Malia, tone revolted. “You sleep on the floor.”

“No. Derek brought me a mattress,” Malia corrects.

“Do you have electricity?”

“No.”

“Then we’re going to my house. It’s not as if my mom will notice or care about cars in the drive.”

Later Allison will feel bad for Lydia and her lack of caring parental figure. As it stands now, she just weaves her fingers through Malia’s and pulls her back outside. Even though it’s a short drive, it’s still probably better to have Malia and Lydia separate. Allison can see their personalities clashing easily, and everyone needs to stay positive until this is done.


End file.
